


Trust

by TheyCanHaveTheSex



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Food Kink, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, Lemon, Licking, Making Love, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyCanHaveTheSex/pseuds/TheyCanHaveTheSex
Summary: Shego helps Drakken overcome a past alluded-to trauma. They also gain a new association with cocoa-moo...Lemon/smut/explicit, all that jazz.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Shego (Kim Possible)
Kudos: 11





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  _Personal Disclaimer: If you clicked on this, you manually clicked to accept fanfics rated M for Mature, OR you read my profile which clearly states the content of my stories. By doing that, you acknowledge you know there is explicit sexual content. This includes sex acts in a variety of forms, circumstances, emotions, etc. If you don't like the content, it is your own fault, and be more careful with what you click on._   
>  **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **The one that started it all! First smut I ever wrote, spurred on by[Benjimators](https://benjimators.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr. They have a stunning art interpretation of the concept. If you PM them nicely over on Tumblr, maybe they will share~**
> 
> **  
> PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
> **

* * *

##  **_ Trust _ **

Shego took her hair down and shook it out, running her fingers through the damp spots at her forehead, at the nape of her neck, and behind her ears. The bulk of her hair she had managed to keep dry during her shower, but she could never completely wash the sweat off her neck and entirely prevent it from getting just a tad wet. Not that it wouldn't need washing soon due to the sweat on her scalp, but she hoped it might last another day or two at least.

She'd run the shower too hot, and steam floated through the bathroom as she gave up on toweling herself and simply threw on her light lavender summer robe. She left the bathroom quickly in hopes of finding some cooler and dryer air and was relieved to be met with the familiar atmosphere of the cave lair. She held her hair up from where it was heating her neck and back further as her eyes drifted over to Drakken.

He was sitting up on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, and already clad in his robe as he had showered first. He wasn't wearing his usual dark blue, but a bright electric blue that she'd bought for him as a birthday gift. It was open in the front, revealing his thin but dark chest hair and the slight paunch of his stomach right where the robe was tied. He was flipping through TV channels using the remote and lifting a mug of steaming liquid to his lips.

Shego had stopped short just a few feet out of the bathroom, blinking at him. He wasn't doing anything, and yet she felt...aroused. She wondered if it was the hot shower or the adrenaline from their successful caper that was to blame. Or maybe it was just being so in love with him.

His gaze flicked over to her then and her heart began racing. She blushed in embarrassment as he lifted a curious eyebrow.

"What are you drinking?" she asked to cover for her sudden rush of emotions. She pushed her hair higher and crossed the moat over toward the bed, but instead of sitting she turned and stared at the TV. She was still too damp from the shower to be comfortable if she sat down.

Drakken had turned the TV to _Seattle_ , a sitcom about a radio psychiatrist they both watched. The episode playing was one she had seen before, where the female lead was particularly horny and was visiting one of the male leads, who was in love with her. The entire episode was built on the tension of 'would they or wouldn't they.'

It was precisely the wrong episode for Shego to be watching in that moment. She turned to look at Drakken again.

"Cocoa-moo," he answered her, then took another sip as his second eyebrow rose with the first in curiosity.

She felt her heart-rate increase as she looked at his damp hair hanging loose around his shoulders, the rise and fall of his chest, and the pale pink of his tongue as he licked chocolate from his lips.

"Would you...like a cup?"

Shego couldn't help herself. She launched herself across the bed and glimpsed hot chocolate bounce up out of Drakken's mug and then splash down into it just before her lips hit his. A surprised _mmfh!_ -sound came from Drakken's throat as Shego slid her tongue into his mouth and demanded the attention of his. She wove her fingers into his damp hair to keep his lips securely on hers as she shifted, sliding her folded leg over his thighs and moving forward to rock her hips slowly against him.

His hand pushing on her shoulder was the only reason she came up for air, and she was about to protest when she saw him shakily set the cup of hot chocolate back on top of the broad headboard. A little of it had splashed on his hand and she instantly felt remorseful. But not enough to calm her fire.

She took his hand and with the tip of her tongue licked away the hot liquid that had splashed there, and then she brought her lips to his again.

"You taste like chocolate," she murmured into the kiss, pushing her fingers under the fabric of his robe and up to rest atop his shoulders.

This time, Drakken kissed her back. The familiar power in his touch only fueled her fire further and she pushed her hips into his more insistently. But the particular response she needed from him wasn't forthcoming. She kissed him harder, and he kissed her back.

She heard the TV turn off and the remote being tossed to the foot of the bed before his hands came up to rest on her shoulders and grip them tightly. The only sounds in the room were those of their heated breaths and the wet smacking of their lips when they separated for air. She ran her hands down his chest to feel the strength in his pectorals as she continued the rhythmic press of her hips to his.

But still, the needed response hadn't come.

She leaned away from him in frustration, her eyes blazing brightly as she looked at him accusingly.

"Sorry! You surprised me," he answered her look, his expression nervous.

"Well...aren't you over it yet?"

"Yes," he said as he nodded. He glanced back at the hot chocolate sitting nearby on the headboard. Shego's eyes narrowed.

"Are you...are you more interested in your _cocoa-moo_ than you are in having sex with me!?"

"No!" Drakken cried, waving his hands in innocence.

"Then what's the problem!"

"Nothing, I..." He swallowed nervously and glanced at the mug of hot chocolate again. Shego crossed her arms and sat back on his thighs. "I was just...thinking about what you said."

Shego felt some of her fire starting to dissipate as she looked at his anxious and not-at-all aroused expression. When had they become so dull that she couldn't get a rise out of him just at her touch?

"What did I say?"

Drakken looked straight at her. Why did he look nervous?

"That...I taste like chocolate."

Shego's anger vanished as she looked at him. He clearly had more he wanted to say. What exactly was he getting at...?

He picked up the mug of hot chocolate and took a sip, and then held the mug out toward her. She leaned forward and took a sip, watching him over the rim. The liquid was sweet and creamy, and the perfect warmth.

When her lips left the mug he set it down again and then quickly leaned forward to kiss her. His mouth surrounded hers and his tongue found hers a moment later. She had barely had time to swallow her sip of chocolate, and there was a much stronger taste to the kiss. There was more than strength in his touch now as his lips claimed hers and his hands pulled her close.

For awhile she forgot about the sudden desire she'd felt at just looking at him as she melted into his embrace. Any touch from him was heaven, and with his arms around her she felt she could lose herself in the pure bliss of him. But as his hands moved down to her rear and pulled her tightly against him, she felt the flame rise in her chest again.

She pushed his robe from his shoulders and reached down to undo the tie at his waist. But then he slowly pulled out of the kiss and she found him appearing nervous again.

"What?"

Drakken reached behind him and picked up the mug of hot cocoa. He brought it down to where her hands were paused on the sash of his robe and held it there.

"You said I...tasted like chocolate."

Shego looked from his face to the mug as she tried to follow him. He _did_ taste like chocolate, due to the sweet drink. His lips, his tongue...

Her brow shot up. She suddenly understood what he wasn't saying, and as her eyes met his she found herself blushing as much as he was.

"But you don't like...?" She trailed off as her mind had already moved forward onto how she could accomplish what he apparently wanted. They were going to have a lot of laundry to do later...

"Well, I just wondered..." he said as his cheeks reddened further. He brushed his hair back as he looked at her. "I was also wondering if...um..."

His eyes fell to her chest and remained there as he swallowed nervously again, and then his eyes moved lower. Shego let go of his sash and leaned back on her hands with a smirk.

"Dr. D... If I'd known that a food kink was all it would take to get you into oral, I'd have suggested something like this months ago."

Drakken shook his head and blushed further. "No, no I... It just occurred to me."

Shego could tell it was true by his expression, and she considered for a moment whether it was the sort of idea he'd change his mind about and regret in two minutes, or if it was something he was actually interested in. It was serious enough to take the time to ask... Her expression sobered.

"Do you seriously want me to...?" she asked as she continued pulling open his robe, minding the cocoa cup held just above his waist. He was naked beneath the robe, as she was under hers. "If this is just for me, you don't have to do it."

Drakken shook his head lightly. "I'm...I'm curious what it would be like, with you."

Shego gave him a soft smile. She had always taken his past trauma very seriously, and as a result she had learned how to be more deeply intimate. In the past, her view of sex had always been influenced by society's flash and sales. But Drakken had taught her what it was like to really be one with someone. And he was her only desire.

That he actually wanted to try something...kinky, was almost worrying. But she would gladly do whatever he wanted.

She slid off of him and cuddled up to his side, and he looked at her curiously. She finished pulling his robe open and slid one of her hands down below his navel and toward the large, dark blue prize that she craved, resting where his thighs met.

"Let's get a little action going first," she said gently as her hand went to work.

Drakken gasped and watched her for a moment, and then turned with a furrowed brow and started pulling her robe open. Shego chuckled. She kissed his jaw, knowing soon his mouth would be otherwise engaged, and he looked at her with a longing smile. His lips and tongue met hers again, and beneath the deliberate stroking of her hand she finally felt the beginning of what she was after.

"Mmmmh…" she hummed softly into his kiss, and a few moments later his lips left hers and descended as expected to her breast. She watched with a delighted smirk as he pulled her robe open, freeing her from the restricting heat, and his lips began tracing over her voluptuous contours with long, soft kisses.

He still held the cup of cocoa in his hand, and she took it away from him carefully with her free one so that he could touch her. The mug gone, he immediately placed both hands over her breasts and began to press and knead them. He alternatively let his hands slide down to cup them and then kissed and lightly nipped at the supple flesh of each one in turn.

It was enough to make her squirm in delight already, and she wanted to pounce on him again and kiss him and tell him how wonderful he was. But there was time enough for that. She shifted to lean back onto the bed and away from Drakken. He made to follow, setting his hands on either side of her chest on the mattress to brace himself above her, but she put the cocoa mug between them and held it up over her chest.

"Make sure to get it all... Don't let any get on my robe," she said with an excited grin.

Drakken's brow twisted in confusion, but then Shego tilted the mug and poured a small quantity of the warm cocoa over her chest. It startled her when it hit, but she didn't flinch, delighting instead in the frantic way Drakken's eyes had widened and he started licking away the thin brown trails. His tongue was tickling her in places she hadn't realized were ticklish, and she fought to keep her laughter calm or else there would definitely be a mess to clean up.

Drakken finished cleaning the cocoa off of her and he leaned back, assessing her curves for any further traces of brown with his eyes darting back and forth across her pale green skin. She watched as he lowered his face again, his tongue tracing this time from her bellybutton slowly upward to pause between her breasts. He followed a path he had taken before, up to the peak of one breast where the tip of his tongue slowly traced around her nipple and then flicked against it once before he leaned up and away from her.

Shego took a breath in slowly through her nose and wished she had a free hand. He looked into her eyes in question, as if asking if he'd done well. She looked back adoringly and tilted the cocoa mug over her chest again. She watched as the liquid ran down the side of the mug and then dripped onto her breast, the brown liquid splitting into trails that flowed around the soft flesh.

Her smile grew as Drakken's tongue quickly caught the trail that headed for her side and would hit her robe in seconds. He was more deliberate this time in his attentions, and she reached behind her to set the mug up on the headboard as she felt the intense need to touch him. Her hand gripped his shoulder as she watched him work, giving herself over to the slow and sensuous touch of his tongue and lips. He suckled her flesh with every kiss, whether the cocoa trails were on her stomach or her chest, and she struggled to keep the rhythmic action of her left hand gentle as he further fueled her fire.

Finally, he had lapped up all of the cocoa and only her green skin remained. He placed brief but warm kisses at the peak of each breast and then looked up to smile at her. The resulting chilled rush over her chest after the departure of his lips had a particular effect that made her writhe. She glanced down between them where he still hovered several inches over her and where she had stilled her left hand.

"You all right now?" she asked.

"Mhm," he said through a nod.

"Good," she said simply before her arms went around his back faster than she could blink and she pulled him down to her.

When he kissed her again the chocolate taste was stronger, and it was the only thing that kept her from losing herself entirely in his warmth. She remembered that he was trusting her with something that past experiences had soured him of and left mental and emotional scars. Far more than she wanted to keep melting into his touch, she wanted to hopefully erase a memory that had plagued him for far too long.

She lightly pushed on his shoulders and his lips slowly left hers, giving her one final suck before his eyes opened again. She pushed him gently to give herself more space to move and reached back up for the cocoa mug, but before she could grab it Drakken beat her to it. She looked at him in confusion as his warmth left her and he sat back on his heels. He held the mug in one hand as his other lifted her leg and he moved to sit squarely between her thighs.

"I want to try...um..." he trailed off as he blushed, but his expression was eager.

"What, really?" she said, leaning up on her elbows to stare at him.

"Can I?" he asked, shifting back a bit more.

Shego nodded even as her mind raced over the potential outcomes. He had no idea what he was doing... And she was so ready for him, that might put him off entirely. And was it safe to pour hot chocolate down there...

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Drakken's hand on her ankle moving one of her legs, and then she caught him staring down at her. Not that he hadn't stared before, but this time she recognized the analysis going on behind his eyes, calculating what moves he would make and when.

"Hold this," he said suddenly and thrust the mug out toward her. She grabbed it and rested it high on her stomach, holding it with both hands as she watched Drakken pull off his electric blue robe entirely and toss it aside. He set his palms flat on the inside of her knees and began running them slowly upward over the softer flesh of her inner thighs.

Shego twitched in anticipation as she watched him. A moment later his fingertips began a very familiar massage, up and down the outside of her most intimate area. A breathy gasp of pleasure left her lips and she clutched the cocoa mug tighter as her eyes slid closed. Again she struggled to focus on the present as he seemed pleased to tease her beyond the point of control.

She lost track of time as she reminded herself that she needed to do for him, that this was really about him... And then her eyes opened as his hands suddenly vanished. She looked down to see him laying on his stomach and scooting to position his head just right. She moved the mug a bit so she could see his face and he looked understandably nervous. But his hands looped around her thighs and pulled them widely apart as he stared down. He glanced up to her face and she took in his shy smile, the determined excitement in his eyes, and his dark hair falling past his shoulders with the ends already tickling her thighs.

She let go the fact that he didn't know what he was doing as his gaze lowered again and he placed the softest of kisses in exactly the right spot. Her heart raced and one of her hands left the mug to lock onto his wrist as she bit her lip to keep from moaning. She was aware that he'd glanced at her face, but she was too busy trying to contain herself for the rush of sensations. His lips touched her flesh softly again, followed by the gentle touch of his tongue.

"Ohh!" She couldn't keep silent anymore as he began experimenting, slowly and deliberately. She tried to keep still for the cocoa mug balanced precariously below her ribs, but she couldn't stop the occasional arch of her back and swivel of her hips as he touched her in precisely the ways she didn't know she wanted to be touched.

His hand suddenly left her thigh and she was forced to let go of his wrist. His mouth soon vanished as well and she opened her eyes and gave a sound of protest. But then she saw him looking at his wrist, where her fingernails had dug in and left deep marks.

"I'm sorry," she breathed in worry as he assessed the damage with a concerned look. But when he looked up at her there was no upset in his eyes.

"Give me that," he said, reaching for the mug. Her brow rose as he took it and shifted back slightly to be able to hold it above her. She put her hands back above her head and gripped the edge of the headboard in anticipation. With calculated slowness he tilted the mug until a stream of cocoa ran down the side and then poured down where his mouth had just been. The cocoa had begun to cool, but she was only heating up. It resulted in an odd mix of sensations as the liquid flowed over some highly sensitive places with a cooling feeling, and over others with a slight warmth. Suddenly the mug was thrust out and she grabbed it quickly, barely getting her hands on it before Drakken's mouth joined the streams of cocoa.

"Oh!" she cried as she tried to process the sensations. The heat and cool, combined with his painfully gentle touch and the tickling of his hair on her thighs was making it harder for her to keep still. She feared she wouldn't be able to resist him much longer, and she watched his concentrated brow as he continued the careful attentions of his lips and tongue, kissing, licking, and gently suckling at her sensitive flesh.

He reached for the mug again, but she reached back to set it up on the headboard as she shook her head.

"No," she said as she quickly sat up and tugged on his biceps to bring him up with her. She barely had a chance to glimpse his concerned expression before her arms were around him and her lips kissed his. Her brow rose at the slightly salty taste that had joined the chocolate, but it quickly faded from her mind as she sucked on his lips. A brief battle for control ensued as he teased her with his tongue, causing her own to follow and resulting in its capture by his lips. She wanted to climb up over his hips again and complete the pleasure he had already given her, but it was still in her mind that this was about him. And while hot chocolate was the excuse, it was really about trust.

She loved him so much.

"Okay..." she breathed, pulling her lips reluctantly from his. "Lay down."

"Lay down?" he asked breathlessly, his forehead resting on hers.

"Yeah," she said, her chest heaving. She didn't want to let go of him any more than he wanted to let go of her. But she did and brought her hands to his shoulders, lightly pushing against him.

He slowly moved away from her and lay down, propping his head up with pillows. She yanked her robe off and tossed it away haphazardly. She glanced briefly at the cocoa mug, but her eyes were focused downward. Drakken was fully aroused and ready for her, but she had a mission now. She pushed all of her hair over one shoulder as she knelt by his side.

She looked up as she heard him lift the cocoa mug and she saw that while his eyes still held excitement, concern had also appeared deep within. Her eyes narrowed. He held the mug out to her.

"Not yet," she said. She set her hand in the familiar position and stroked him almost absently, not wanting his anxiety to take things in the wrong direction. "That will feel different. You should know what this is supposed to feel like, first."

Drakken adjusted a pillow beneath his head for a better viewing angle. While the trust in his eyes grew, the concern didn't leave. Shego frowned as she looked down and made calculations as he had. Without stopping the slow, deliberate action of her hand she finally bent her face down.

With the flat of her tongue, she slowly licked just the tip of his most sensitive area. The heat and slight saltiness were almost forgotten as she heard his soft gasp, and she glanced over to him with a smile. She repeated the action over and over, her tongue starting slightly lower each time as she licked upward. She watched his face as much as she could, taking in his astonished and fascinated expression. But she could still see the hint of worry deep behind his dark eyes, and she set herself to making the experience last until he felt nothing but pleasure.

She let go with her hand and nearly lay her cheek on his thighs as she brought her lips low to kiss the tender base. She parted her lips and ran them all the way up slowly and softly until she reached the tip. Then she pulled away and started the action over again.

The next gasp that left Drakken's lips was louder, and incoherent. The fascination in his eyes was growing, and one of his hands left the cocoa mug to grip her hand—not in protest, but just anchoring himself to the moment. She smiled at him as she continued the ever-so-gentle touches and contented herself to do so until he was as lost in the sensations as he had made her.

When at last she brought her lips up and parted them to gently suckle at his tip, she was surprised by a small, involuntary thrust of his hips.

"Shego..." he hissed, gripping her hand tighter. His eyes rolled back briefly before returning to her face with focus.

Amusement danced in her eyes that she quickly schooled into seduction. She let her lips part a bit further as she sucked on just a bit more of him, not even half an inch. She delighted in the change in his expression as everything previously in his face was slowly taken over by lust. His hand left hers and started massaging her breast.

She moaned and let her lips sink further down, one...two inches, which was still comfortable. She let her teeth ever so gently graze his flesh as she began a painfully slow rhythm, up and down, always sucking and keeping eye contact with him as her tongue moved around within her mouth to tease different sides of him.

"Shego..." he breathed again, releasing her breast to use his elbow to lean up. His other hand held out the mug to her, and her brow rose. That had taken far less time than she'd expected. She slowly took her lips away from him and sat up, tossing her hair back in relief to be out of the hunched position. But she took the mug and refocused as he leaned back on both elbows to watch her.

She tilted the mug above him carefully as he had done with her, watching as the stream of liquid ran down the ceramic and finally hit its target. He gasped. A few tiny brown spots splashed onto Drakken's stomach, and Shego licked her fingers and wiped them up quickly as she watched the stream of liquid split into trails and run down in parallel paths to his veins.

She handed the mug back to him and hurriedly brought her lips down to catch the trails of liquid before they could be lost. She opened her jaw wider to catch more of the cocoa and ran her lips upward slowly, his heat far greater than that of the sweet chocolate. She turned the back of her head to him for the first time as she shifted around to catch the rest of the cocoa, moving quickly for the one and only time as she captured a stray drop before it escaped.

After the liquid trails had been taken care of she took to giving him slow licks upward, eliminating every last trace of the cocoa until she finally finished by sucking on just the tip of him as she had done before. Even rock-hard and swollen to his maximum, his skin was was soft as velvet. She couldn't deny her own enjoyment, and when she finally released him and sat up to look at him it was with a delighted grin.

"You like that?" he asked her softly, his chest heaving.

"Yes," she answered with a nod. "Do you?"

Her grin remained as she awaited the answer to the more important question, as she could already tell what his reply would be.

"Yes," he said, holding the mug out to her again.

She grinned as she took it in her hands and looked at the lukewarm liquid sloshing inside the ceramic container.

"Bet you'll never look at cocoa-moo the same way again."

Drakken's brow shot up, and she shook with silent laughter as she watched his realization. Despite everything his cheeks colored, and she sipped from the mug as she watched him considering the new association they had created. She was surprised then when he took the mug back from her and drank from it with a smile before setting it back on the headboard. He rose to sit in front of her, folding his legs under him and sitting on his heels.

"It's better," he said after swallowing his drink, his hands taking hers gently. She leaned forward into his kiss as her heart raced. She rose up on her knees and crawled over his lap as his fingers entwined with hers. The sweet chocolatey taste was still between them as their tongues danced together in slow passion.

She reluctantly pulled her lips from his as she brought her hips up to find the right spot, and then she slowly moved down and made them one. For a moment they just rested in the heat and pleasure, their lips locking again and gently pouring love into one another. His hands left hers and their arms went around each other, pressing skin to skin as tightly as possible as he began a gentle, barely-present thrusting to meet her need. She responded with a firm roll of her hips against him, but she was already riding so high that it barely mattered to her if they made love or not.

He was happy. And that meant everything.

* * *


End file.
